


Tattoo

by Saku495



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: Changkyun just got his back tattoo finished and Kihyun helps him taking care of it.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @heonniebread for helping me!

The tattoo didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Except when the needle went over the knots on his shoulders, he really should schedule a massage with the physiotherapist of the company. You walk in, stay still, endure the pain, pay and walk out with ink on your skin for a lifetime. Now he had to take care of it so it would heal properly and faster.

Now Changkyun was lying on his stomach, arms folded to pillow his head. There was almost no light on the room and it seemed like the shadows ate any sound.

“Don’t rub it.” he spoke, not too loud. He was enjoying the current quietness.

“I know.” Kihyun grabbed a small washcloth and carefully tapped over the tattoo.

Once he was sure it was completely dry, he grabbed the healing ointment. Changkyun told him he didn’t need too much, just enough to coat the tattoo slightly, too much ointment would block the pores.  
Kihyun meticulously traced the lines of the tattoo, from the end of Changkyun’s neck to almost the middle of his back. Then, he started paying attention to the roses, dabbing the ointment over each petal. Kihyun couldn’t help but lay on Changkyun’s back, resting his face on Changkyun’s shoulder blade.

“Am I hurting you?” Kihyun asked when he felt him move.

“Not at all. I’m just getting comfortable.”

Kihyun could hear the air going in and out of his lungs, a soothing sound. Changkyun looked over his shoulder, trying to see Kihyun’s expression. Sometimes he just needed to look at him, it was like a craving.

Kihyun kept tracing the lines and the coloring of the tattoo, the ointment fully applied by then. He was getting lost on Changkyun’s skin, he could feel his body underneath, his ribcage moving against him, the warm radiating was lulling him.

“You are so beautiful.” Kihyun whispered.

“Are you talking to my tattoo?”

“Of course.” he giggled and rolled his eyes.

The tattoo shone under the desklamp’s light because of the ointment. The black lines and reds moved with the muscles, it sat under the skin, forever part of Changkyun. Kihyun got closer and kissed one of the roses and along the blade of the cross sword. He kissed alongside Changkyun’s spine, on top of every vertebrae. His hands moving right below the tattoo, where he could feel his ribs. Feeling each bone under his fingertips.

Changkyun shuddered and moved from beneath Kihyun, making him sit. Carefully he held his cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs and looked at each other’s eyes. Sometimes Changkyun would do that, look at him like he was the most precious human in the world, making his breath hitch. Kihyun smiled at him and saw how Changkyun’s eyes softened, for some reason it made him emotional.  
Changkyun reached forward and softly kissed over the mole under Kihyun’s eye, then over the one on his temple, then the one of his forehead, on his nose and on the corner of his lips. It made Kihyun’s insides turn into hot lava, every time Changkyun touched him he died a little bit inside.

Even since he was a teen Changkyun knew, he was more introspective than his peers and it caused him to have darker thoughts. His parents told him it was because he overthinks and that, often, intelligent people are more sad than others. These dark thoughts followed him even through young adulthood, he'd keep struggling with bad moods. Of course he had good days, but everything got better when he met Kihyun.  
Kihyun was one of those people, like Minhyuk or Hoseok, that unconsciously taught him how to smile and laugh without a care in the world. A big, sunny smile. Fans said their smiles lightened the room. He learnt it from them. Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and Jooheon were calming, but Kihyun was so comforting for him. When Changkyun met them, it was because of Kihyun he started to smile more.

Sometimes his thoughts would clog his mind, they'd left a thick fog that didn't allow Changkyun to see the path he wanted and knew he could follow. But Kihyun was his lighthouse, he kept shining through the fog, signalling Changkyun where the coast and rocks were. With Kihyun he achieved something he didn't know he would, inner peace. Changkyun knew he had dual thoughts, like most people, and Kihyun made him calmer and lighted the way for him to learn how to balance those and be at peace with that.

Changkyun looked again at Kihyun, at his beautiful eyes, and felt that warmth of a light on his chest. His breath hitch and he leaned in to kiss Kihyun on the lips, slow and with a lot of care, slightly overwhelmed by his own thoughts and feelings. Without knowing Kihyun went through something similar a couple of seconds ago.

"What?" Kihyun asked him with that specific smile that was oh so damn pretty and pure. Full of hope and light, so much light that it battled with the shadows in the room.

"Nothing, just you." this time Changkyun smiled softly "It's always you."

Kihyun slightly blushed and leaned in again for another kiss "Loving you is so easy."

It seemed like that bed, in that softly lighted room, was a minuscule floating island on a black ocean. A tiny bubble engulfed by a calm and warm darkness and the world was nothing more than different drifting rooms. Floating lanterns in a river.

“You know that for a period in my life I didn’t believe that, don’t you?” Changkyun barely whispered and Kihyun nodded, they talked about it in the past “I thought that people didn’t really love me, just tolerated me for convenience. That no other than my parents would want to keep me by their side. And then I met you. And I learnt that I deserve all the love.”

“Every ounce of it.” Kihyun nodded again.

Changkyun leaned in a bit more, smiling millimeters away from Kihyun's lips "Thank you for helping me learn my worth." he gave him a peck before taking his sweet time kissing him "I love you."

"Me too."

"You love yourself too?"

"Yeah." Kihyun laughed.

"You're so dumb." Changkyun giggled at the same time he moved forward, both of them drowning on Kihyun's hoodie and the comforter.

Kihyun caressed Changkyun's face, moving away some strands of hair from his forehead "I love you so much."

Changkyun made him feel so brave and free. Since day one Changkyun marched at the beat of his own drum and he was so different from everyone Kihyun met until then. He was so inspiring. Changkyun made him more confident on his silly side, he helped him loosen up and enjoy life more.

Kihyun was wearing gym shorts and Changkyun moved his hands underneath the fabric, holding his hips and caressing the skin above the waistband of the underwear with his thumbs. A grounding feeling.

"Wanna go on a roadtrip once we have some days off?" Changkyun asked "Just the two of us."

"Jooheon and Hoseok are going to be so mad." Kihyun locked his hands behind Changkyun's neck.

"For sure."

"Sounds like a great idea, I'm down." Changkyun started pecking every inch of Kihyun's face, making him blush "Actually, there are some places I wanna go to and take photos ."

"Your wish is my command." he carefully lied on top of Kihyun “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.” he sighed happily “So, you have to clean and apply the ointment how many times a day?”

“Three.”

“And you’ll need help, right?”

“Yep.”

“Cool.”

Changkyun pinched Kihyun’s sides, making him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
